For some years now there has appeared on the market various forms of child-resistant caps for a variety of items ranging from medicinals to household powders and liquids. When these container cappings first appeared, user comments suggested that some caps were adult- as well as child-proof. Such a suggestion was empirical evidence that no two caps were likely to be removed from their respective containers by application of the same forces. Current quality control methods, depending heavily upon sampling of production line packaged items, were then, as now, greatly hampered by the lack of efficient, sensitive and accurate testing and recording mechanisms.
Although it is well known to use a conventional torque tester to test the torque required to remove a screw-type bottle cap, such conventional testing methods become antiquated in view of a requirement to apply compound forces on the varying sized containers now bearing child-resistant caps. Common among modern child-resistant cap varieties are those which: require a peripheral pressure on the sides of the cap itself; require a downward loading in combination with a twisting of the cap; and, require a combination of peripheral pressure on the cap in conjunction with a downward loading and a twisting force.
There are also modern caps which merely require a twist, to break the seal. Exemplary of the modern testing devices which are available to test the torque required to break such a seal is the mechanism disclosed in a patent issued to Feld, U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,852, relating to a VIAL CAP TORQUE TESTER. This apparatus contemplates fixing a container basewise into a constraining, base mechanism which is coupled to a torque sensing and registering meter and applying a vise-gripping mechanism to the cap. Such an apparatus allows a test operator to apply torque to the vice-gripper assembly while observing the gauge mechanism at the point when the cap breaks free of the seal.
Another similar mechanism is disclosed in a patent issued to Smith et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,463 for a DEVICE FOR TESTING THE TORQUE REQUIRED TO RELEASE A SCREWCAP FROM ITS TIGHTENED POSITION. This apparatus comprises a rotary bottle support adapted to hold and rotate a bottle, the cap of which is held against rotation. A gear and rack arrangement is actuated by a ram to rotate the bottle support in order to loosen the bottle cap. An intricate pneumatic apparatus is then employed to apply incremental, rotational forces on the bottle until breakaway, while a steady downward pressure is exerted on the top of the cap. After the breakaway torque indication is inferred from the registered pneumatic pressures used to rotate the bottle, the tester sequences back to its starting index.
Both of the above inventions are indicative of the present state-of-the-art and, yet, lack features necessary for a modern quality control mechanism such as the instant CHILD-RESISTANT CAP TORQUE EVALUATOR. Of paramount concern is the need to conduct a non-destructive test. Further, in the case of medicinals or sealed products that cannot tolerate human intervention in the production process, a demand arises for an automatic evaluating system.
Concerns which present themselves in an automatic testing scheme are those related not only to the variety of cap-affixing mechanisms, but also to parameters such as container size, shape and material of construction. Such parameters imply the need for a tester or evaulator capable of adjusting itself to variable size containers, having clamping or securing mechanisms capable of adjusting to different geometric configurations and, although capable of securing container and cap for testing purposes, is discretional in the clamping forces applied.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a torque evaulator mechanism which is capable of orienting the subject under test in a position conducive to precise coaxial and torquing force applications.
It is another object of this invention to provide a gripping or securing means which will function to secure the item under test, irrespective of its geometry.
Another object of this invention is to secure the item under test without violating its physical integrity.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a mechanism susceptible of control by automatic means, thereby obviating the need for human intervention in the testing regimen.
It is also an object of this invention to inculcate in the aforementioned automatic control means a method for applying coaxial and rotational or toruqing forces to containers sealed with a variety of modern day childresistant caps.
The objects and advantages of the invention are set forth herein and will be obvious, or may be learned by practicing the invention, they being realized by the subsequent description, explanation of the drawings, and point out in the appended claims.